A Fall To Darkness
by GlockenBlume
Summary: The Impala, a freshly licensed Dean, and a little brother. What could possibly go wrong? Absolutely EVERYTHING. Dean is 16. Sam is 12. Hurt Dean. Hurt Sam. Hurt John...okay Hurt Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fall to Darkness **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural OR Foreigner. Though I love both. **

**Dean is 16. Sam is 12.**

_Golden Gate Bridge, California _

Sam could feel a headache coming on as Foreigner's _Hot Blooded _blasted out of the Impala's speakers. It was a great song but Dean seemed to think it needed to be at deafening levels to sound good.

"Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded." Dean sang along while thumping his on the steering wheel to the beat. It was obvious to Sam that his older brother was having the time of his life.

Why wouldn't he be? John had just given Dean the Impala two weeks ago for his sixteenth birthday, and this is the first _real_ drive Dean's gotten since.

Dean in the driver's seat and Sam now in the passenger side followed along behind John's new 1986 GMC Sierra Grande as they moved towards the San Francisco Bridge.

Dean has been _showing off _his driving skills ever since they left the motel in Wyoming and Sam's pretty positive he's going to die young because of it. Dean just laughs off Sam's, "Both hands on the wheel Dean!" and gives _baby _an affection pat on the dash before saying, "You hear that purr Sammy? She loves this!"

Thankfully the heavy traffic of people coming into California has slowed Dean's speed down significantly, so now all Sam has to worry about is his eardrums rupturing from the music.

"This is taking forever," Sam whined after about five minutes of barely moving an _inch_, "I just want to get there already!"

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride Sammy," Dean advised while simultaneously turning the volume up again.

"What? I can't hear you!" Sam yelled back just to make his point. Of course, Dean only smirked and cranked the volume up again. Sam was _again _regretting his decision to ride with Dean all the way here.

It had seemed like a simple decision at first, but now Sam wondered if he would have really minded a few spats with John along the way. At least he'd be able to hear what his dad was saying.

Still—Sam knew given the option to redo this drive he'd still ride with Dean. It was really the only option for him. Even if his older brother was a colossal pain in his ass.

Holding back a sigh Sam turned his head out the window towards the Golden Gate Bridge looming just above them. Sam had never been a big fan of bridges, especially really long ones like this. Sam worked to keep his eyes from zeroing on the huge body of water resting 746 ft. beneath them.

John's truck had just rolled onto the Bridge and Sam was happy for that. He just hoped that the traffic would pick up soon so they'd just get across this thing already.

"Don't forget to hold your breath Sammy!" Dean yelled at him as he steered the Impala along behind John. Sam rolled his eyes but found himself sucking in a small breath anyway. It was habit—a game he and Dean have always played. Sam knew he'd never be able to keep it going for the entire length of the Bridge this time. "Eh, where are my peanut M&M's?" Dean asked as the traffic came to a stop again.

Sam watched as Dean twisted himself around and started searching through his duffle in the backseat. "Dean! Hands on the wheel!" Sam screeched.

"_Dude,_" Dean snapped exasperated, "We're not even moving. Quite being such a wimp."

Dean's foot came off the brake for a fraction of a second, causing the Impala to rock forward before stopping again, and Sam grabbed the dashboard quickly. "How were you even allowed a license?" Sam demanded to know.

"I'm a great driver," Dean huffed while turning back around triumphantly, holding his bag of M&M's with a grin, "besides the instructor was completely in to me. It was embarrassing really."

"You've got to be kidding me, the instructor was probably in her late fifties Dean!" Sam reminded him with a laugh.

Dean sent him a wink before cramming a mouthful of candy into his mouth. "It's my curse Sammy," Dean said through a mouthful oh so attractively.

"It's definitely something." Sam agreed under his breathe. Shaking his head Sam turned his back towards the window. They haven't even reached the middle of the Bridge yet—this was taking forever.

"_Whoa,_" Dean called out in a strange tone.

"Wha—"Sam started to ask before he caught sight of what was happening near the end of the bridge up-ahead, and his heart froze. "_You have got to be kidding me_…" He breathed out as he took in the situation.

The rows and rows of cars, semis, buses—everything dropped away from view, as the Bridge collapsed in a ripple effect that was heading straight towards them. Sam immediately panicked, "BACK UP DEAN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Somewhere in his brain Sam realized that was impossible, they were completely boxed in.

The Impala started shaking violently, well not _her_, but the structure underneath her that was frickin' _collapsing_. Sam watched in complete horror as John's truck in front of them tipped down and disappeared from view in a flash.

"Oh shit," Sam heard Dean yell through the loud music and his own racing heart, "_Hold on Sammy!" _Sam felt Dean's right arm smash against his chest painfully, as the Impala tipped forward into a free fall.

Vaguely Sam heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs before he realized it was _him. _In slow motion, Sam felt his entire body pitch forward violently. He knew he'd have gone through the wind shield if it wasn't for Dean's steady arm holding him down. How was Dean doing that?

In flashes Sam took in the cars ahead dropping like stones, he caught sight of John's truck spinning out on control, he saw the water.

_Lots of water._

_Too much water._

Sam heard a crunch that vibrated his entire body; he felt white hot pain wash over him, and then sweet nothing.

**REVIEW...please? :D Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI Everyone!**

**Thank so much to everyone whose reviewed, favorite-d, and followed this story! Thanks for giving it a chance. **

**Sorry for the one day absence. I'm here now though and chapter 3 should be up tomorrow. **

**Hope you like it! **

**A Fall to Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Supernatural or Journey. Obviously. :)**

_Somewhere on the San Francisco Bay, California_

"—AMMY!"

Sam twitched restlessly not wanting to open his eyes. He felt—pain and lots of it. _What is going on?_

"I know you're awake kid! It's time to open your eyes!" Dean's voice echoed down to him and Sam frowned. He really didn't want to open his eyes. "SAMMY!" Dean ordered now sounding way too much like John for Sam's liking.

With all his willpower Sam shoved his eyelids open to—darkness. Falling into alertness right away Sam flashed his eyes back and forth nervously. It was cold here, really dark and Sam picked up some sort of creaking coming from somewhere—and was that someone screaming for _help_?

"Dean?" Sam immediately asked, a little confused on why his voice sounded so off. "_Dean?_" He demanded louder.

"I'm right here," Came Dean's replied and seconds later a light came on, and there he was. Through the tiny glow of Dean's flashlight Sam took in Dean—he looked uncomfortable with the way he was crouched down almost to the floor. The ceiling above him was bent down till it was touching Dean's hair, and blood was everywhere—on Dean's face, clothes, the steering wheel…

_What the—_

That's when Sam remembered everything. The Bridge had collapsed. They'd fallen…everyone had fallen. That really _was _someone screaming for help, and that creaking was the Impala protesting against the weight on top of her, _crushing her. _If Sam listened hard enough he could hear other voices screaming, crying, and groaning in pain…Sam immediately tuned that out.

"How are we not dead yet?" Sam asked after a while.

Dean's green eyes centered on Sam—they didn't look normal to Sam. In fact Dean's entire face was scrunched up in pain. Sam took in the blood on the steering wheel again and then Dean's hair and forehead which was matted in blood. Had he smashed his head? Sam caught the way Dean tucked his right arm against him, the one he used to hold Sam down—it was twisted in a very awkward angle. He'd broken it? "You look bad." Sam commented without thought.

"_I'm fine_," Dean growled venomously, "and we're not going to die!"

Sam felt truly chastised and looked down slightly but ripped his head back up when he spotted water sloshing around at his feet. "Are we sinking?" Sam asked fearfully.

"No, we landed on the bridge pretty soundly; I think the water was just splashed in during the fall. We're lucky. We got sandwiched in between two pieces of road—were not going _anywhere._"

Sam blinked they _were really freaking lucky_. They just fallen 746 feet towards water, but somehow managed to land on solid ground—and not be crushed too badly in the process. Where was their dad though?

Sam tried twisting around in his seat but froze immediately when his head and ankle immediately started pounding. "_Hey—_"Dean whispered softly, "You alright? Are you hurt?"

Sam couldn't help but realize how weak Dean's voice sounded. _He's really hurt_. "My head hurts." Sam said after a few seconds of processing his pains, "and my right ankle is trapped by the dash and door. It doesn't feel broken though."

"Alright, just stay still. Someone will be here to get us out soon." Dean told him softly looking and sounding miserable. "Then we'll find dad and get to a hospital."

"I hope they come soon. You look _really bad_ Dean." Sam repeated his earlier statement nervously. Sam felt scared—and guilty over Dean's injuries. Scared because if Dean passed out Sam would be all alone, and guilty because he _knew _Dean got hurt protecting _him_. Just like always.

"_I'm fine_." Dean growled again, "Don't worry about me. Just stay still! You may be hurt worse than you realize."

"O-okay…" Sam whined feeling shivers starting to take hold of his body. The initial adrenaline was starting to fade away and shock was setting in. Never good.

"I'm going to turn the flashlight off right now. We need to save the battery." Dean said while doing just that. Sam swallowed against the sudden darkness that consumed them. Sam wanted to beg Dean to turn the light back on but somehow he controlled himself.

He just shut his eyes tight and silence fell over the Winchester brothers. Expect what filled the silence between the brothers, was the complete opposite of _silence. _

Crying assaulted Sam's ears—loud and sobbing. Sam almost wanted to join in with the person.

He heard voices too, some weak, and some very strong—all screaming in terror filled tones.

"_Help!"_

"_We're trapped down here!"_

"_Please! I've got children with me!"_

"_HELP US!"_

"_Please, my husband not waking up!"_

"_Seth? Seth where are you sweetheart?" _

"_Help us please!"_

"Don't listen to that Sammy," Dean's voice cut through the darkness, "focus on something else."

"Like what Dean?" Sam demanded feeling completely wrecked. The adrenaline was all gone now and all that was left was cold and pain. Sam couldn't even begin to imagine what Dean might be feeling.

"Sing something," Dean suggested hoarsely.

Sam wished he could see Dean's face again. He needed to make sure Dean was okay—was staying with him.

"Sing what Dean?" Sam asked just because he wanted to hear his brother's voice. _Stay awake Dean. Stay with me. _

"Something good," Dean whispered sounding like he was smirking, "None of the crappy songs you like to listen to."

If they were anywhere else Sam would have punched Dean for that jab, but here he could feel relived Dean was making fun of him. That had to mean he was okay, right?

"You start it," Sam pleaded.

_Stay with me Dean._

"Winter is here, again, Oh Lord," Dean started off a familiar song. His tone was weak but still sounded good and Sam was taken back to the times when Dean would sing him to sleep with Sam was a toddler. Sam rested his head back against the seat and just listened for to him for a bit. Right before the chorus Dean broke off, "Sammy? I'd ain't holding a concert without getting paid first. _Sing_."

Sam smirked and started the chorus off softly, relieved when Dean joined in quickly.

"The wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', I don't know where I'll be tomorrow, wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'…"

Sam closed his eyes again this time glad to only hear his and Dean's voice singing softly to one of John's favorite songs. _Where is dad_? When is someone going to come and help them?

**Review...please and thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**First I'd like to say thank you all SO MUCH! This is the most reviews, favorites, and followers I've ever gotten on a story-EVER. You all are just AMAZING. So thank you! **_

_**Hmm...this Chapter. It took me a while to sort out just which way I wanted to go with it...and I decided with this way. Overall I like it.**_

_**Hope you do too!**_

**A Fall to Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural **

_Somewhere on the Francisco Bay, California _

Dean was in pain—all over. He felt the constant drip of his blood rolling down from his busted up hairline into his eyes, and he guessed his arm was broken in about three different places. Add that to the fact that Sam was hurt and his baby was all busted up—Dean was pissed.

Secretly, he was glad he had a reason to keep the flashlight off. This way in the cover of the dark he didn't have to work on hiding the winces every time he breathed. He knew Sam was worried about him but Dean couldn't do anything about that.

Dean knew he was going to lose consciousness soon. Not from the pain—because God knows he's had to deal with _way more _than this, but because of how much blood he's leaking out. He felt like a freaking chocolate fountain. That's why he decided to turn the flashlight off. There was no reason to freak out Sammy.

That didn't stop Dean from worrying though. Of course not about his injuries though, but because they were trapped down here—and Sam could be seriously injured and just not know it—and their dad was…somewhere.

Dean could feel his kid brother shifting nervously in the silence again and he gritted his teeth. "You need to stay still Sam." He ordered harshly.

"Sorry Dean." Sam replied but Dean knew he'd be back to squirming in a minute or two. That's one of the reason Dean was fighting so hard to stay awake. Sam would have a gigantic meltdown if Dean passed out now. The second reason was…well Sam too. He was Dean's responsibility and if Dean passed out now and something happened to the kid…

A baby was crying in the distance and it all just made Dean's head ache. He was sick of hearing people crying out for help…for someone to save them. Didn't they realize it wasn't doing anything? Who knows how many layers of concrete they were trapped in between? It was going to be a while before anyone got to them.

"I'm tired Dean." Sam suddenly admitted.

Dean cursed under his breath. No way was he letting Sam fall asleep on him _now_. He saw the nasty gash on Sam's head earlier. Sam had to have at the very least a concussion.

"You can't sleep now Sam." Dean growled was angrier than he really meant it to be. His own pain and worry for Sam and John made his tone gruffer than usual.

"I won't Dean." Sam promised sounding upset.

Dean realized then the kid was probably just talking to talk. He might even be trying to keep _Dean _talking. He knew Sammy was a smart kid—knew Dean was close to passing out.

"Good." Dean bit out.

"_Fire!_"

"_Fire_!"

"_Help! Fire! I'm trapped_!"

No. Dean forced himself into a straighter position and tried to see through the Impala's cracked windows for any sight of a fire. Of course, he didn't see squat. His baby was so wrecked. Hey could tell that the plea had been close—and fire spreads.

"Sammy! Try and get your ankle free!" Dean snapped and quickly flicked on the flashlight to give his little brother light to see.

"Uh, o-okay." Sam responded quickly.

Dean watched as Sam slowly bent down to inspect his foot. "It's really stuck Dean."

"Shit—okay Sammy." Dean hissed anxiously, "Keep trying alright?"

"Yea," Sam whined and went back to trying to free his foot.

Dean heard a nasty sounding _pop _and then Sam's whimper. Through the light of the flashlight Dean saw the way the kid tensed up. "It's out." He hissed.

"_Help FIRE!_" The screams continued close by. Dean just wished he could see what was going on.

"Okay Sam. I need you to climb out of the window beside you." Dean instructed for once glad that the glass was completely shattered.

"_What?" _Sam demanded.

"You heard me Sammy! Climb out the window! The fire might spread to our car and if that happens we can't just be sitting here _trapped_." Dean explained roughly.

"I don't know what's beneath us though." Sam protested nervously, "What if it doesn't hold?"

Dean had already thought of this. "It's better than being roasted." He told Sam bluntly, "Now _move_."

Dean watched tensely as Sam sort of pulled himself up towards the window, but the kid didn't get too far before he cried out and slumped back down into the seat. "_Sammy_?" Dean demanded.

"I-I…my back hurts real bad Dean." Sam whispered softly, "I don't think I can g-get out."

Worry surged deep in Dean's gut and he immediately lunged forward towards his brother, but his vision immediately spotted out forcing him to freeze again. He couldn't help Sammy—he couldn't even see straight.

"_HELP!"_

"They're going to die Dean," Sam spoke up so suddenly, "We're all going to die."

"Shut up!" Dean demanded loudly—too loudly. Sam quickly flinched away from him and Dean sighed guiltily. He took in a deep breath trying to calm his temper down, "Were not dying down here Sammy. Baby will keep up safe until someone comes for us."

"But you just said the fire is going to spread—"Sam carried out frantically.

"_Hey_—"Dean cut him off, he flashed the light in Sammy's face twice just to get his attention. "I was wrong okay? The fire ain't going to spread. We're okay Sammy."

Dean was lying through his teeth.

They were not okay and Dean didn't have a single idea on what to do next. He could barely even think straight with his head pounding. What the hell happened to the Bridge anyway?

_Winchester luck._

"Do you think dad's okay?" Sam hiccuped nervously.

"Of course he's okay." Dean hissed, "He's _dad. _He's probably searching the whole place for us right now."

"Yeah—you're probably right." Sam mumbled softly.

"Of course I'm _right _kid," Dean teased weakly.

Silence fell over the car than but this time Dean kept the flashlight on. He needed to be able to see Sam's face to make sure he was staying awake. Staying alive. Dean flicked the harsh light into his eyes every thirty seconds or so in his own effort to stay awake.

"It's quiet now." Sam whispered.

"Don't think about it Sammy." Dean ordered.

Though that silence was all Dean was able to concentrate on. No one was screaming for help anymore. _Fire had won._

Dean wasn't going to let fire take anything that belonged to _him _today though. Not today—and not here. "Don't think about it," he repeated more to their surroundings than Sam.

Minutes passed by in complete silence. Each brother was straining their ears to try and pick out which way the fire was going. Dean was beginning to find it hard to pick out any sounds at all.

"Dean—I—"Sam began before pausing, "_Dean_?"

Dean blinked over at him brother not understanding why the kid was staring at him oddly. "Wha ammy_?" _Dean garbled out and then frowned. Was that him? "mmy!" Dean tried again but his tongue wasn't cooperating with him.

"Dean—you gotta stay awake!" Sammy pleaded with him

Dean tried to shoot him a look because—_no shit Sherlock_—but Sam's almost seemed to panic more. Which was stupid because of course Dean was going to stay awake.

"Dean!"

_I'm awake._

"Dean!"

_God, leave me alone Sammy!_

"…EAN!"

**Tell Me What You Think...thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_HI EVERYONE!_**

_**THANKS to everyone who has reviewed, favorite-d, and followed this! It means so, so much! **_

_**Here is chapter 4-I really hope its not moving too slow for you guys. I'm trying not to just skip ahead to all the ideas I have rolling through my mind. But during that process let me know if I'm going to glacial slow though, okay? Thanks! **_

_**ENJOY!**_

**A Fall to Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…**

"Dean?" Sam whispered, "_Dean_?"

Sam quickly swiped the flashlight out of Dean's hand and shined it into Dean's face for a few seconds, but his brother didn't even flinch. He was…was…

"He just passed out." Sam told himself hotly, "That's it!"

Sam felt traitorous hot tears drip down his cheeks and he cried out in frustration. Sam didn't want to cry—didn't want to be weak. What he needed right now was to think of someway to help Dean. He closed his eyes tight and went back through everything he's ever read on head injuries and treatment.

"Okay…" Sam whispered out loud to break the silence, "The first step is to…to…" Well _logically, _Sam mused, the first step would be to call 911 but John always tended to skip that one—and it's not like they'd honestly be any help to Dean right now. "Next step," Sam went on quickly, "check the person's airway, breathing, and circulation."

Sam moved shaking hands around Dean, checking his pulse, making sure he was breathing normally. Sam let out a rough breath when he noticed Dean was still going strong.

"Okay Dean—if breathing and heart rate is normal but the person is still unconscious, treat as if there's a spinal injury."

Sam focused on gently stabilizing Dean's neck and keeping it aligned with his spine. It was hard though considering Dean was squished down so much from the bent up Impala. After several minutes, Sam finally managed to line him up somewhat. _He still looks uncomfortable though._

"Okay Dean next," Sam whispered to his sleeping brother, "Apply pressure only if there is not a skull fracture. You got a skull fracture?" Dean of course didn't answer Sam's question.

So flashlight in hand, Sam bent forward to inspect the wound praying there was no skull fracture. After staring intently at his brother's head for a while Sam decided that it was just a deep cut, no fracture. That meant he could apply pressure.

Sam quickly slipped his hoodie and favorite t-shirt off. With a longing glance at the t-shirt Sam started ripping it up into long pieces, before applying them to his brother's head. When one strip bled through he just added another one. _I hope you realize what I'm giving up for you man, _Sam thought as he looked as his now tattered shirt.

Next, Sam worked on turning his hoodie into a makeshift sling for Dean's busted up arm. It didn't look pretty when Sam was done but it kept the arm tucked in close to Dean. Now Sam just wished his brother would wake up, see Sam sitting shirtless across the way and crack something like, "_No one wants to see all that bro!"_

But Dean didn't look like he was close to waking up soon, and now that Sam has done all he could do to help him—he felt alone again. Scared.

Sam busied himself with deciding just was his own injuries were. He was pretty positive he'd popped his ankle out of place earlier and his back was pretty bruised up. Sam was nearly as hurt as he should be though.

_How was dad doing_? Sam couldn't help but picture John's truck spinning out of control those last few seconds before the darkness took over. What are the chances that John landed so perfectly trapped like they did?

"_Of course he's okay Sammy_," Dean's voice assured him but Sam knew better.

Dean is always so certain that John is okay—that he's invincible or something. Sam really hoped he was. In fact, he wanted John to show up in his window right now and take care of everything. He'd know what to do about Dean and he'd get them outta here.

Mostly Sam just didn't want to be alone anymore. He really needed Dean to wake up now. Sam eyed his older brother and spotted the red peeking out the newest t-shirt strip. With a sigh, Sam gently smoothed another piece down onto Dean's forehead before settling back into his seat.

He could hear noise all around—screaming, moaning, and crying. He could even hear the slight sizzle of the car fire close by. _At least I'm not truly alone. _

Though if Sam were being honest, he wished all those people would just stop screaming. He wished they stop calling for help because every second that passed the urge to join them filled Sam. He wanted to scream for help at the top of his lungs. Sam waned to scream, hit things, cry, and just go completely bonkers until someone finally _heard him_.

Sam wanted—no needed to go crazy because Dean was hurt and not waking and their dad was probably long dead now, and everything was not okay.

The Winchester in Sam though prevented him from going ballistic. Instead, Sam just stayed statue still as the sounds of the pleas racked his ears, and every once in a while Sam would add a new strip of his ruined t-shirt to Dean's head until there was nothing left.

Minutes—hours—days—years passed, at least it felt that way to Sam. He was beginning to feel a really bad ache in his back that thumped along with every beat of his heart and he was freezing. He couldn't stop his body from shaking as the icy air took over. _It must be evening now…_

A while ago, after Sam had ran out of t-shirt to clot Dean's bleeding, he'd shut off the flashlight. He didn't want to see the red drenched strips on Dean's forehead constantly reminding him that Dean was _dying _and Sam couldn't _stop it._

"Dad's dead…Dean's dying…" Sam whispered tiredly to the Impala, "You're most likely dead too girl. I guess I'm next right?"

Strangely enough Sam wasn't too afraid of the idea of dying. He was just sore and cold, so cold. He let himself sort of fall backwards so he could rest his head on the Impala's seat.

He noticed a while ago that everything had gotten a lot quieter lately. Not as many people were crying out for help now as the cold set in, and those who are still going sound much softer…weaker. Sam thinks he should probably be worried about that but he's not.

"Maybe…maybe I'm the only one left." He whispered into the darkness around him. That wouldn't surprise Sam very much. Him being the last die seemed exactly like the kind of lucky break he'd be given.

Sam just couldn't find it in his heart to care though. He was just cold and _exhausted_. Maybe if he closed his eyes now he could join Dean wherever he is now and yell at him for passing out like that. Maybe John will be there too.

Sam vaguely felt the violent shivers still racking his body as he let his eyelids fell closed—or maybe they've always been closed. He didn't know. He felt the flashlight slip from his fingers but Sam couldn't find the strength to reach for it again. _I don't want to see Dean die anyway. _He reminded himself.

Sam didn't want to see anything actually. He just wanted to go to sleep. Go to sleep and wake up with Dean and John again. Away from the darkness.

_**Review! ...please and thank you! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**First of all I'd like to say right off I have no medical degree. So..I basically BS-ed my way through that. I did look up stuff on the injuries though but honestly I have no idea what paramedics and doctors would say or not say. Also I'm not from California. Never been there. So I have no idea if they would go to UCSF Medical Center or what...but for this story. That's where they are. I hope you guys can get passed any mistakes that are without a doubt there. **_

**Thanks you all so much for the response I'm getting on this story! You're the reason I've even reached Chapter 5! **

**Enjoy! **

**A Fall to Darkness**

**Disclaimer: …the usual…I don't own Supernatural…nor will ever own it.**

_ UCSF Medical Center, California _

"—ammy you okay?"

Dean's voice sounded far away to Sam, like Dean was talking through a tunnel or something.

"Mmm' good." Sam mumbled tiredly.

"You gotta stay awake man," Dean warned him from a distance.

"Mmm." Sam agreed and he _was _awake. It had been Dean who had passed out in the first place. So why was Dean lecturing him?

"-am? Sammy?" Dean's voice called but it sounded weak and dim, and Sam had an easy enough time tuning it out.

* * *

"_Hey we got two more over here!"_

Sam woke up to stranger's voices—they sounded real close to the Impala. Could it be help? Am I not going to die down here? Instinctively Sam move to twist towards Dean but a sharp pain in his lower back stopped him quickly. It's not like he'd be able to see if Dean anyway. It was just so dark.

"_Door's jammed—going to need the saw!" _

The voice was stronger now right outside of the Sam's door. Where they here to help? Where they going to get them out of here? A loud creaking shredded Sam's eardrums and he winced. He hoped that didn't last very long.

"Sammy?" Dean mumbled sounding tired and completely out of it, "You okay? Smm?"

"Fine Dean," Sam whispered, "You?"

Dean didn't answer, and not a minute later Sam fell asleep again to the sound of that terrible creaking.

* * *

"_We got two teens—one with multiple bone fractures and severe blood loss from a head wound. Hey Jones, it looks like they tried to clot the bleeding…"_

Sam blinked wearily against the bright lights floating above his face. He was still stuck in the Impala, but he and Dean weren't alone anymore. Sam just couldn't figure out why they weren't helping them.

"_It's pretty skillfully done too. Probably saved the kid's life." _

Sam felt someone shifting towards his left—Dean! We're they hurting Dean?

"Hyyy!" Sam called out in warning, but even he didn't understand what he was trying to say. These people better not be trying to take off Dean's bandages! Didn't they see how badly hurt he was?

"_This one is awake!" _The voice called suddenly right in Sam's face. He jumped backwards in surprise but instantly regretted it as the pain flared like fire in his lower back, "_Stay still okay kid? We're going to get you two outta here!" _

"D'n…" Sam mumbled blinking harshly against the strong light that was suddenly against his eyes. What where these people doing?

"_He's got dilated pupils and symptoms of shock," _the voice screamed at Sam, _"I'm not seeing any immediate wounds. Hey kid what's your name?"_

"Smm," Sam mumbled out than frowned, "Saamm." He repeated slower this time.

"_Sam_?" The voice asked and Sam sort of moaned in agreement. _"Okay Sam, can you tell me where you're hurt?"_

"Mmm b'ck." Sam whispered trying to get this voice to understand. His back was on _fire_. Sam felt fingers barely skim along his side and he cried out as the pain flared again. Did they not hear him? His back hurt! So don't _touch it_!

"_Possible lumbar fracture here," _the voice sounded slight alarmed, _"We need two gurneys here and a helicopter. These two need immediate attention."_

Sam couldn't agree. More and more voices floated around them and soon he was able to tune it all out again so he could go back to sleep.

* * *

"Sam?" A woman's rung out loudly, "Sam can you hear me?"

Sam flicked his eyes open to the face of a stranger—she was older probably in her mid-fifties. She was smiling kindly down at him. "Ah, you're awake? That's very good Sam."

Sam just blinked at the woman wondering where he was—where Dean was. He tried to move but realized he couldn't. It almost felt like…like he was tied down or something.

"Don't movie sweetie alright? You're safe here. You're at the hospital now okay? We're taking you if surgery. Do you understand what I'm saying honey?" The woman asked Sam, "Blink once if you understand."

Sam blinked once quickly. They got Dean and him out of the Impala? They were at a hospital now? Sam needed surgery? Did Dean need surgery too? _Of course he does you idiot. You saw his arm._

"Good sweetie. Just relax for now okay? We're going to have you all healed up in no time."

Sam just stared up at the white ceiling tiles as they blurred by. A thought struck him then and just wouldn't leave him alone—_had they gotten dad out too?_

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes next the ceiling wasn't moving—to which he was incredibly thankful for. Sam wasn't feeling too good though—he was in pain.

_My back._

As the thought crossed his mind he realized how true it was. His back was screaming in pain.

"D'n," He called out nervously.

He remembered the Bridge…he remembered being stuck in the Impala…he remembered the woman saying he and Dean had made it to a hospital. So where was Dean? Where was the woman? Why had they left Sam alone?

A knock on the open door had Sam snapping his head up. _The woman_. She was smiling just as earlier and moves quickly beside Sam's bed.

"Hey Sam. Good to see you awake!" She tells him softly, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Nurse Ellie and I'm here to help you get better."

Sam started at the woma—Nurse Ellie for a second or two. He would not have pegged her as an Ellie. Sam was just thankful he wasn't alone anymore. He had questions though—well one question.

"D'n?" He asked Ellie in a scratchy voice.

"What was that sweetie?" Ellie whispered moving in close to hear Sam better.

"D'n?" Sam repeated and then forced out, "Mmm brother."

Ellie leaned back up and beamed stunningly down at Sam. "Oh Dean! He's doing just fine Sam don't you worry! We have him in the room right next door. He's been demanding to see you."

Sam crinkled his eyebrows not really understanding.

"You've been asleep for about two days now." Ellie explained, "Don't be alarmed though. It's normal considering the major surgery you've undergone. You fractured your lumbar; do you know what means Sam?"

"Spine," Sam mouthed soundlessly and Ellie nodded proudly.

"That's correct. It wasn't a clean fracture though and we were able to repair the damage. You'll need to lay still for several days though Sam. Hurting your spine is not something to take lightly."

Sam nodded already knowing that. He's read about spine injuries before and realizes just how lucky he is.

"D'n?" Sam decided to ask again. Maybe Ellie will realize that Sam just wants to see his brother. _That's all_.

"I know you two are anxious to see each other, but you both are in no condition to be moved right now. You're just going to have to be patient okay? Heal up." Ellie told Sam firmly brooking no room for argument. Not that Sam had the energy to protest anyway.

His back hurt _a lot_. Ellie seemed to notice the uncomfortable way Sam scrunched his face and she immediately pressed a button off to the side of Sam's bed out of his reach. "This should kick in really soon Sam and it won't hurt so bad okay?"

Sam liked the sound of that. He hoped it was the kind of pain medicine that will just knock him out completely. Sam felt like he could sleep for a thousand years.

"Dad?" He asked suddenly forcing his eyes back up towards Ellie.

Ellie didn't have a smiling waiting for him this time, and Sam's stomach clenched painfully. "Dean has been asking about your father too and…"Ellie shrugged uselessly, "We have no John Bishop entered into this hospital Sam. Though that could mean he was just sent to another hospital. We're getting pretty crowded in here as you can imagine."

Sam closed his eyes against the sudden pain and it had nothing to do with his back. _Dad wasn't here._ Sam couldn't stop the image of John's truck spiraling out of control from hitting him full force. _Was he dead? _

"Just go to sleep Sam." Ellie called to him softly…sadly, "We'll deal with everything else later on."

Sam kept his eyes closed trying to listen to Ellie, but he couldn't fine rest for a long time. _Dad was missing. _

_Dad was most likely dead._

**_Review...please and thank you!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**Here is Chapter 6! Wow, this one is getting long haha. Thank you all so, so, so, so...so, so, so much for the support on this story! 36 reviews? Over 40 followers? I don't even believe it! It means a whole lot you guys! So really Thank you.**_

_**So here it is!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**A Fall to Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural **

_Hospital, California _

Five days later Sam was still lying still in his hospital bed. Like clockwork, every morning at 7:00 am Nurse Ellie would walk through his door to check on him. Every morning just like clockwork Sam met her eyes and asked, "Dad?"

And every morning just like clockwork Ellie smile would fade _just a bit _and she whispered. "Nothing yet sweetie. We're looking though. _Everywhere._"

Sam has never responded to that statement. For one, he never really knew what the appropriate thing to say would be. He wanted to scream at Ellie. _"You're obviously not searching very hard!" _Or he just wanted to scream just because he could. Maybe John would hear his yell and come find them. He always has before.

Sam doesn't do any of those things though. He knows things that Ellie does not. Like that John is pretty much immortal. He also knows doctors, firefighters, and paramedics have never really been much use to Winchesters. John would find a way to them on his own. He had too.

So he'd move on to his second question of the morning, "Dean?"

The first five mornings Ellie would smile but shake her head softly saying, "You two still need your rest. Don't want to overtax yourself do you?" But this morning was different. Today Ellie beamed over at Sam and nodded. "I'm having him transported in here this afternoon. He's been asking about you none stop, even tried to walk here. Figured it's time to put you out of your misery now that his doctor has okayed him to move."

Sam nodded and let his eyes travel back up towards the ceiling. Ellie had told him about Dean's injuries his first day in here—he'd basically shattered his arm and undergone a major reconstructive surgery. His head, considering how much it'd bled, only needed about seventeen stitches. Figures, head wounds always look worse than they are.

"When?" Sam asked feeling impatient.

He wanted to be able to talk to Dean—to hear him reassure Sam that John was going to be okay. _After several days of reminding yourself the facts without any good news—you start to sound like a liar. _

"Real, real soon if your brother has any say about it. He's been demanding a move since he woke up at 4:00 am this morning." Ellie smiled quickly and leaned away from Sam's monitors, "Everything is looking promising here Sam. Are you in a lot of pain right now?"

"Not really." Sam answered honestly. His brain was too full of other things to worry about his back this morning.

"Okay good—do you need anything else before I make my runs?" Ellie asked with another big smile. _She smiles too much._

"Dean." Sam whispered.

"Soon honey," Ellie vowed, "Just wait a little bit longer."

Sam nodded but he wasn't really feeling it anymore. He's waited too damn long now. He just wanted to see Dean. To be with family. He wanted John to walk through the hospital door with that relieved slash irritated expression he gets when Sam gets hurt.

Sam just wanted his normal back.

* * *

"Sammy?"

Sam flicked open his eyes cautiously.

"Dean?" He asked timidly.

He's had too many dreams of having his brother in here to believe this right away. It always starts the same way—Sam wakes up see Dean—and then wakes up again moments later, alone.

"Yeah, it's me kid." Dean gave his normal smirk, "It's good to see you."

Sam blinked a few times before Dean came into a clearer picture. He head was heavily bandaged, and his arm was casted in a tight sling, and he was in a wheelchair—but Dean didn't seem to be in a lot of pain or anything. _He was here after all._

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…I'm good Sam." Dean flashed him a grin, "I heard about you're first aid skills back in the Impala. That was smart."

Sam blinked a little thrown by the compliment. He would expect Dean to insult him or spout something like _'Bout time you got rid of that t-shirt Samantha. _"You feel okay Sam?"

"I'm alright." Sam answered honestly. "Dean—Ellie told me that dad…"

Dean held up his good hand quickly cutting Sam off. Sam caught the darkening of his brother's eyes, the scowl sweeping across his face. Apparently Dean had his own opinions on their dad that Ellie did not share.

"Don't worry about that Sammy. You _know _dad's fine. He'll be here any minute now." Dean growled.

_Any minute now. _Sam couldn't help but disagree. Any minute now is what a babysitter tells a kid when they're whining for their parents. Any minute now is what you say to pacify the kid when in reality—their parents ain't coming for a few more hours. Well Sam wasn't a baby and he was not going to be pacified.

"Dean—dad is missing! I saw his truck spinning before…" Sam veered directions quickly, "He's not just going to come striding through the door man!"

"Shut up Sammy," Dean warned lowly.

Sam heard the threat in his voice but was too panicked to care.

"He's probably strapped to a hospital bed just like me!" Sam rushed on, "Or maybe he's at the bottom of the bay stuck in his—"

"I said _shut up_!" Dean roared, "You don't know what you're talking about Sammy! Just shut the hell up!"

The brother stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, neither willing to back down in their grief. After a while, Sam let his eyes lift back up towards the white ceiling above him.

"I do know what I'm talking about Dean." Sam mumbled softly.

"I know kid," Dean replied sounding exhausted—way more so than Sam has ever heard from him, "We just can't think that way though. We can't give up."

Sam understood that he did. Winchesters were never allowed to just sit down and call it a day. Not after Mary, not in the middle of a hunt, and certainly not now.

"I won't give up." Sam said out loud.

He wasn't sure if he was talking to himself—or Dean, but it still needed to be spoken out loud. _For the record._

"Me neither Sammy." Dean approved, "and Dad won't either."

Sam and Dean spent the rest of the day sleeping, watching TV, and talking. Ellie was in and out throughout the day making sure both boys didn't over work themselves.

"If you two disturb each other you'll be back to separate rooms, understood?" She told them on her first visit.

They unwillingly agreed but in the end it didn't matter. It was obvious to all the hospital staff that the boys did better together than apart. Their monitor readings proved that.

After dinner, Ellie stopped in for her last visit before her shift ended for the night. She wasn't alone this time.

Sam didn't like the look of the man trailing in behind Ellie. He was too stiff and dressed up for his taste. The briefcase dangling from his left hand looked expensive and daunting. Sam unease grew when she met Ellie's unsmiling face. If he were allowed to move at all Sam would have scooted away from them.

"How are you boys doing?" Ellie asked but she sounded off—wrong.

"Fine. Who's the penguin?" Dean demanded motioning towards the guy in the suit.

"This is Mr. Franklin," Ellie said stepping aside so the man could fit fully through the door, "Mr. Franklin this Sam and Dean Bishop."

"Boys," the man nodded.

Sam didn't like him on first glance. Knew instinctively this guy was going to be trouble.

"Yeah whatever," Dean sneered, "What's he doing _here_?"

Ellie looked to the man obviously not wanting to be the one to answer this question.

"I'm from Child Protection Services," Mr. Franklin dropped the bomb, "and I'm just here to talk to you and few other kids on this floor about all the possibilities in your future."

Sam eyed Franklin's overly greased up hair, expensive suit, and that stupid briefcase again. What could this man possibly know about _their _future? Dean had sat straight up in his bed next to Sam, now focusing the man with his a full on glare.

"Oh you want to _talk_?" Dean bit out at the man.

"Yes, there are many things you two have to know considering your circumstances." Mr. Franklin plowed on obviously not seeing or not caring about Dean's warning signs.

"Circumstances?" Dean repeated darkly.

Sam was really starting to wish he could sit up now. He felt completely trapped strapped here on the bed.

"Concerning your father of course." Franklin rolled off causally. He's probably been around this block millions of times today.

"Well _of course_," Dean mocked—Franklin didn't seem to notice, "but just for the sake of this _talk _could be please explain to me about these circumstances concerning our father?"

Mr. Franklin finally seemed to realize the trouble he was moving towards. He paused slightly before explaining slightly less confidently. "About how you will be taken care of if your father should not be found."

Deafening silence filled the room. Sam braced himself knowing it was just calm before the storm. 1..2..3..4…

"_Screw you man!_" Dean yelled loudly, "Screw all of you! Our dad's coming back!"

"Of course, we're all hoping for that outcome, but we have to be prepared for the worst." Mr. Franklin rushed on starting to look nervous. Did none of the other kids talk back? Really?

"That's bull—"

"Dean! Language!" Ellie reprimanded Dean sharply.

Dean eyed her warily for a few seconds before shaking his head sharply. "Just get out! Both of you _out! _We're done talking."

Thankfully, both adults complied leaving Dean fuming and Sam reeling.

"Dean—"Sam started but Dean shook his head again.

"That's all crap Sammy. Dad's coming back." Dean hissed out menacingly.

_I hope so._

**_Tell Me What You Think! ...please and thank you!_**

**_P.S.- I may not be uploading Chapter 7 tomorrow. My Niece is sick with the flu right now so I won't have time to write as much since I'm taking care of her. So expect Chapter 7 either late tomorrow or late Tuesday...I'll try cramming it in during nap time haha. Thanks for bearing with me!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI everyone!**

**SO SORRY for vanishing like I did! I have no forgotten this I swear! It will be finished! :D **

**So here is Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait! It won't be that long again.**

**Thank to everyone who has taken the time to read slash comment! Really you all are AWESOME!**

**A Fall to Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

_Hospital, California_

"CPS."

"Don't worry about it Sammy," Dean replied for about the umpteenth time in the past three hours. The words didn't sound any more reassuring to his own ears than they did the very first time. John had always warned them of the dangers CPS caused. They could take away Dean or Sam without very much effort—and it wasn't a threat that could be dealt with the Winchester's usual _tact_.

"But _Dean_ what if dad doesn't show up soon?" Sam whined weakly.

Dean understood the kid's worry—he did but he just couldn't afford to think like that. Right now Dean just had to believe that John was okay wherever he was and move on from that. Dean's responsibility was keeping Sam safe and keeping them together.

"He'll be here." Dean repeated himself firmly. "Don't worry about it Sammy."

Dean recognized what a pointless statement; _don't worry about it Sammy _was turning out to be but what else was there to say? He didn't have any answers and it's not like the kid was listening to word he said anyway.

It was around 10 at night now and Sam should have conked out a good hour ago. Dean knew neither of them was going to be getting a good night sleep with the threat hanging over their heads. Mr. Franklin seemed like a real chump to Dean.

_I could take him_. It was a thought that passed through Dean's head numerous times since he saw the scrawny man, and Dean was seriously considering it. Sure, he knew it wasn't exactly smart to punch Franklin but the asshat deserved it.

"Dean…"

"What Sammy?" Dean demanded starting to get a bit tired of the constant whining. He couldn't help the kid and that was starting to take its toll on him. He wasn't use to not having the answers for the kid. He just wished Sam would stop asking.

"Have you called his cellphone?"

"Of course I have Sammy." Dean growled lowly, "It's broken. Won't even go to voicemail." Dean sighed at the defeated expression on his brother's face, "Just go to sleep Sam." He ordered softly, "Will deal with it in the morning, kay?"

"…Kay." Sam mumbled and that was the _real _kicker. Sam's uncertainty. Normally, what Dean says is law and Sam will just accept it and cling to it. Now Mr. Franklin has his kid questioning Dean's knowledge, and that's just _unacceptable_.

Still Sam's panicked huffs of air evened out eventually into sleep. It wasn't exactly a deep sleep but it was better than being awake and nervous. _Like Dean_.

When Dean was a kid, John Winchester might as well be someone carved from a comic book. His dad was truly the thing of heroes, and now it isn't that much different honestly. Sure Dean sees John's faults and yeah the guy be a real dick sometimes—but he was still hero material.

John could drop a monster faster than any other hunter Dean's ever seen. He taught Dean everything he knows—and Dean's heard about his father's reputation among the other hunters at the Roadhouse. His dad had made quite a name for himself—_so where was he?_

After Sam learned the truth about what goes bump in the night and frequently came to Dean with that "what if dad doesn't come back?" question—Dean could deal. It was easy really because dad was the best and never once was there even a hint of a possibility that he'd fail to return. At least to Dean.

This was different though, _this time _John might not be okay. There was something horribly wrong with that all on its own and it's not just the fact that he might not return to Dean and his brother. It's the fact that the man who spends all his time squaring off against monsters could be put down by a freaking _bridge collapse_.

It just sucked—Dad was MIA, Sam's back was screwed up, Dean was injured, and now this Mr. Franklin was trying to come in and make a mess. And Dean had no idea what he was doing. There were no step-by-step instructions from John that he'd memorized. This was no shoot first ask questions later scenario, and that was the only kind of scenario that Dean knew how to handle.

But he still had to because Sam was expecting it—and so was John. Wherever their dad was he was expecting _Dean _to take care of everything until he showed up. So that's what Dean will do. Period.

Dean snapped his head up at Ellie's light footfalls at the doorway. She looked at him pity shining brightly in her eyes—and it disgusted Dean.

"I have a number for you to call," Dean spoke up before Ellie could, "We got a—Uncle."

Ellie paused, greeting smile dimming just a little bit. "An Uncle? Biological? It hasn't come up in your records…"

"Not biological no. He's still family though. A guardian you could say." Dean kept his face blank as he explained. He learned last night that Ellie wasn't to be trusted, was no friend of theirs. "I want you call him now."

Ellie crinkled her eyebrows seemingly confused and asked Dean, "Why have you waited this long to call him?"

Jaw setting Dean met the Nurse's confused expression. "Probably because I've been seriously injured as well as my little brother. Well _that _and I've mostly been focused on the fact that my father could dead in the bottom of the bay right now." Dean didn't feel better when Ellie ducked her down regretfully. He was way past feeling better right now. "Just make the call for me." Dean ordered.

It took less than a minute to write down the number for Ellie, and then she was gone with a promise to call Bobby at exactly six am the next morning. Dean barely listened to a word she said.

He just needed Bobby here. That should be enough to keep Mr. Franklin away until John showed up to get them. And if it wasn't, well then Dean will just have to go to plan B, because no way was he letting his family get separated.

With more plans swirling around in his head then worries Dean let himself relax on the hospital bed and after about twenty more minutes or so he finally succumb to sleep.

**Review!? :D **


End file.
